MLP Tales of The Mane 6 Lost Goodwill DVD
Before the Nightmare... Hello! My name is Mina Karakorum. I was an intern at Hasbro Studios. I signed on in 2010, the same year as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic premiered. I got fired in 2015, shortly after the premiere of The Cutie Map: Part 1. I decided to look for MLP DVDs at Goodwill, cause I love MLP. Then I noticed a DVD cover. It said "Tales of The Mane 6" on it. "Includes 6 NEVER-BEFORE SEEN episodes!" was written on the back. I asked the girl, whom I will call Carrie, if I could buy this DVD for my older sister Hidomi's 21st birthday. She said yes, and also if she could come also, as she is Hidomi's best friend. I said yes, and said she can come. I regret buying it. Later, as soon as I got home, I looked over the episodes, titled "Apple Help", "Dashie's New Friend", "Pinkie's Party", "Rarity Takes Manehattan Redux", "The New Fluttershy'", and "Twilight Sparkle: Friendship Maker". They were happy, cheery, normal episodes. Then, at 8:00, the party started. There were 12 guests, not counting me and the birthday girl. Hidomi opened her gifts, the last being mine. She loves MLP also, so she loved my present. She started up our Sony DVD player, and the episodes started. She didn't know this party would be her last. '' The Nightmare Begins... Apple Help We started "Apple Help", the first one. There was nothing, and then the intro abruptly started, but in low quality, sorta like on those MLP Build-a-Bear dolls. But, the singers sounded like Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club. The intro ended as we were all uneasy. It begins with a still shot of Sweet Apple Acres for 20 seconds. Then, it cuts to Applejack bucking apples out of trees. Apple Bloom walks up and says "Oh hi sis! Whatcha doin?" in a voice that sounds like Sandy Cheeks. Applejack says "Just buckin apples girl, what are y'all doin?". Apple Bloom says "Nothin, just runnin around trying to get my cutie mark for what you could call dancin." She starts dancing with AJ, then she KILLS her! She gets her cutie mark, but it's a blood covered knife! "Sleep tight, AJ. You can start gettin those apples out the tree again." she says after letting go of AJ. It was a horrific close up of AJ. She was scalped, her cutie mark cut off, and her eyes were bloodshot. The episode cut to static. Penny and Kimiko were '''gone'. Dashie's New Friend We were hesitant to start the next one cause of Penny and Kimi's disappearance. But we played "Dashie's New Friend" regardless. It began with Rainbow Dash in a dimly-lit room saying "No one could be my true friend..." over and over with insanity in her voice. The intro abruptly started playing, but it was the one from "Apple Help". The intro ended. There was a time card saying "A few hours earlier...". Rainbow Dash was walking in Ponyville with a walk cycle that lasted for 2 minutes, like with old Hanna-Barbera stuff. Then she stopped and said "Hi Lightning Dust" in an unenthusiastic tone. Lightning Dust responded in an unnatural voice saying "HI DASHIE!!!". Suddenly, she took out a cupcake, like in the ponypasta "Cupcakes". RD said "oh HELL no." what?!?! she CURSED?!?! I said to myself "How could Faust make this?" Anyways, RD then kills Lightning Dust, then starts killing other ponies. Then it cuts to screaming ponies as a background noise, while RD was doing the same thing she did before the intro. Once again, the episode cuts to static. This time, Kiki and Miki are gone. Pinkie's Party I rushed over and quickly started "Pinkie's Party". No intro was present. Pinkie Pie was throwing a party for Trixie Lulamoon. Everypony was present, except Applejack and the ponies killed in "Dashie's New Friend". It all went fine until Trixie said "You know, the Great and Powerful Trixie would go for some cupcakes!". Hidomi said to herself "Oh God no!". Pinkie Pie's mane turned flat, like Pinkamena. Then, Pinkie killed what seems like 20 ponies, to make 20 cupcakes. Trixie then kills Pinkie with a attack spell. She then says "The Great and Powerful Trixie didn't want her cupcakes made of ponies" in a creepy tone. Again, the episode cut to static. This time, Vicky and Timmy are gone. Rarity Takes Manehattan Redux The next episode, "Rarity Takes Manehattan Redux", played on it's own. I wont go into detail, but it was basically a gory, animated porn parody with language. But after it ended, Mika and Kiara were gone. The New Fluttershy The next episode, "The New Fluttershy", played on it's own as well. There was nothing but a heavily distorted version of the theme song from "Apple Help" for the first 2 minutes. Then, the title card popped up. It was the one from "Putting Your Hoof Down". It was there for about 1 minute. Fluttershy said "Oh... hi everypony!" in an unsettling tone. The alive members of the Mane 6 (Twilight, RD, and Rarity) said "Hi Flutter-" before they realize Fluttershy is gonna kill somepony. Fluttershy says "WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!?!?!" in a deafening tone before killing RD, Rarity and 15 other ponies. It cut to static. Whitney and Brittney were gone. Twilight Sparkle: Friendship Maker There was nothing but random creepy pictures of Twilight. Before it cut to static, Twilight killed herself and the creepy Twilight picture from "True Friendship" was shown. It slowly cut to static. Zoe and Jade were gone. Then, I noticed that there was a episode called "Luna's Nightmare Game". To be continued... After... I went to Equestria Daily. Then I saw there was a blog post from someone (I won't say who) about this DVD with about 20 comments saying they saw it. I added a comment saying "I also saw it!" not mentioning the party. Then, Faust herself said on her Twitter: "OMG I"M SO SORRY!!! This was made for Halloween 2015, sometime after I fired two people. I guess one of them got revenge by mass-producing and selling this DVD." I replied saying "I'm one of the interns, but I did not do this. Who's the other one who got fired?" She replied "Carrie Horoka." I knew this is Hidomi's best friend. I went home and asked Hidomi to come to my room. Then I told her everything regarding the nightmare DVD. She was shocked! Me and Hidomi slowly crept up to Carrie's bed... I taped Carrie's mouth so she couldn't scream for help... "I'm sorry..." "Why would you do this damage, Carrie?..." "Goodbye..." Hidomi stabbed Carrie, bleeding her to death. Category:Lost Episodes Category:NSFW Category:MLP Category:Death Category:Applejack Category:Applebloom Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena Category:Disappearances Category:People Category:Fluttershy Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Dismemberment